


Pete Wentz//Good Ol' Phone Sex

by UnicornCooky



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Phone Sex, pre-hiatus Fall Out Boy, this is daddy kink as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	Pete Wentz//Good Ol' Phone Sex

Pete bounced his leg up and down as his phone rang for you again. "C'mon, kitten, you gotta be awake.." He mumbled to himself. It wasn't that big of an issue, well to other people, but to him it was pretty big...and hard...You picked up on the fifth ring, rubbing your eyes tiredly and answering in a quiet voice. "H-Hello..?" You hadn't even checked the caller ID. You were too tired. It was six a.m. where you were, and you'd planned on waking up much later, and you forgot to put your phone on silent for the night. "Hi, kitty. How are you baby?" Pete smiled sweetly at the sound of your morning voice. He found it adorable, especially in your littlespace because it was a little more high pitched and whiny. "I'm okay daddy, how are you? 'N what time is it there?" You rasped.

"It's around two or three a.m..." Pete trailed off, picking at a loose thread in his shirt. "You should be asleep now! You've got a show tomorrow, daddy!" You whined, wanting your daddy to have as much sleep as possible. "I know Babygirl, I just couldn't sleep, and I was thinking of you...." His tone of voice made you suspicious, so you sat up in bed. "Mhm daddy, and what were you thinking about that had to do with me?" You whispered. 

Pete blushed hard, thankful that you couldn't see him, and swallowed before he answered. "I was thinking some very naughty things, kitty. I couldn't help myself though" he lowered his voice down to a deep whisper "I was scrolling through all my photos on my phone, and I saw all those pictures you sent me the other day...The ones of you in your new corset and panties and stockings, you looked so pretty princess, made daddy so hard..." Pete licked his lips and started palming himself through his tight jeans. You smirked and snickered quietly. 

"Oh yeah? Did daddy touch himself?" You chewed on your lip, playing with the hem of the oversized shirt you wore to bed. "No kitty, I stopped myself, I wanted to call you first. You think you can help daddy cum without being here?" Pete's voice came out kind of shaky. You nodded, but realized he couldn't see you and hummed instead. "Mhm, I think I can, daddy." You whispered in response, tone dripping with innocence as your hand traveled from the hem of your shirt to the panties you had on. 

"Mm, good" Pete had already pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs by now "I gotta be quiet though kitty, the guys are asleep" You made a noise of understanding and slipped your hand in your panties. "Alright baby, first take off your shirt." You quickly pulled your hand out of your panties, turned your phone on speaker, and quickly obeyed. Your hand quickly went up to toy with one of your nipples.

"Okay daddy, what now?" You put your phone down on the bedside table next to you. "I want you to touch yourself princess, tell daddy how wet you are" You slipped your hand back into your panties, rubbing your clit slowly then letting out a quiet, breathy moan. "S-So wet daddy, I s-soaked my p-panties..." You whimpered pathetically. "Mmph, did daddy make you that wet, kitten?" Pete growled and started stroking his stiff member. "You did, all you, all for daddy..." You whined. Your back arched as you continued rubbing your clit. "Yeah? Daddy did that? Mm, you think you could finger yourself for daddy?" Pete panted out.

"Yes, d-daddy.." You slipped a finger into your dripping heat, barely even being able to fit the one. Guess that thigh gap thing was true. "Good girl, kitten. How many are you using?" He questioned, tightening his grip on his cock and stroking himself a little more roughly. "O-One..." "Do you think you could fit more than that? Try three for daddy." He demanded. You gasped as you struggled to insert the other two. "D-Daddy!" Pete chuckled darkly. "Thinking about daddy, baby? You thinking about daddy's cock? Thinking about me fucking that tight little cunt of yours?" He ran his thumb over the tip of his cock and tilted his head back. "Y-Yes daddy, w-want you t-to fuck m-me, w-want daddy to m-make me s-scream" You moaned loudly and picked up the pace. 

"Yeah kitten? F-Fuck- tell you what baby, daddy's gonna fuck you 'til you can't even function whenever I get back. How's that sound baby?" Pete grunted, pressing his thumb into the slit and smearing his pre-cum around. "G-God yes, daddy. Please please, need it so bad!" You squealed and arched your back again. "Kitten's so c-close daddy, can I c-cum?" "Since you've been such a good girl, you can cum baby" Pete was kind of breathless. "Thank you daddy" You whimpered.

You let out a near scream of your daddy's name as you came all over your fingers. "That's a good girl kitten, now lick them clean." You obeyed again then crossed your legs. You could hear Pete gasp on the other line and what sounded like him muttering 'shit'. After a bit of panting, he finally spoke. "Thank you, Babygirl." Pete said, settling down more in his seat and reaching for some tissues somewhere nearby. "You're welcome daddy, now seriously get some sleep." You scolded. "Alright alright, goodnight baby. I love you." "I love you too, daddy."


End file.
